2013 And It's All New
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It is a few days before new years eve and Arthur has just hit a stray dog, will he find love at the vets or just a new best friend? AU


_**I don't own Merlin (Sadly)**_

_**Well here we go. A new year and new ideas, ideas for stories which I have plenty of so I will definitely not be stopping anytime soon. I am afraid you will have to put up with me for another year lol**_

_**Today is Colin Morgan (Merlin) birthday and just had to write and post a merthur on his birthday lol**_

_**Summary: It is a few days before new years eve and Arthur has just hit a stray dog, will he find love at the vets or just a new best friend?**_

_**Thank you to two of my fantastic friends. ForeverCullen for her help and Cathcer1984 for her beta'ing. Love ya both x**_

* * *

Arthur yawned and rubbed his eyes after he came to a stop at a set of red traffic lights. He was at the office at six o'clock that morning and had only just left. Thirteen hours with only a half hour for dinner. Why his father wanted to expand and make the company bigger he did not know. The lawyer company was making more than enough money, but no. Uther wanted to expand and as usual, whenever Uther wanted to do something it always ended up with Arthur doing most of the leg work to get it all sorted.

The traffic lights switched to green and Arthur pulled away again, he just turned a corner when a dog ran out in front of him. He grabbed his steering wheel and swerved out of the way but the bump he felt against his car when he came to a stop he knew he hit the animal.

He got out of his car and walked over to the dog that was whimpering as it was laying on its side, getting closer he saw it was a jet black border collie except for the white down the middle of its face and down its neck and chest.

Arthur ran over to his car and opened the back door wide and ran back over to the dog and carefully picked it up. "Shh, it's alright." he said as it whimpered more. He carefully placed it on the back seat and quickly got back into the car and sped off, driving to the nearest vets.

* * *

Arthur came to a screeching stop outside the vets and got out of his car. "You're not locking up for the night are you?" he asked the man he saw locking up.

The tall thin young vet with jet black hair turned to face Arthur. "Yes."

Arthur looked up at the sign on the side of the building _'Merlin's vets'_. "Are you Merlin?"

"I am."

"Please you have to help me. This dog ran out in front of my car, I swerved but still clipped it, please."

The vet Merlin took one look at Arthur and unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

"Thank you so much. The dog is here." Arthur opened the back door of his car and stood aside and watched the man as he bent forwards to check the dog. Gods this man was beautiful, his pale neck, those ears, that arse. Arthur couldn't stop staring and jumped a little when he heard Merlin laugh.

"It's customary to look at a persons face when answering them, not their arse."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not."

"Will the dog be alright."

"Should be. Can you carry him in whilst I get things ready?"

"Of course." Arthur moved forwards and picked the dog up. "Um... can you lock my car up please?"

"Of course. Where are the keys?"

"In my front pocket."

Merlin walked forwards and put his hand in Arthur's front pocket and began rummaging around.

Arthur's rolled his eyes up and had to bite back a moan. Merlin looked up at Arthur and blue met blue. "Sorry all I can feel is coins."

"Well you will do. My key is in the other pocket."

Merlin laughed and switched sides. "Cheeky." he said as he went into the other pocket and drew out a key and locked the car up. "Follow me."

"Anywhere."

Once Arthur placed the dog on the table Merlin told him to wait outside whilst he checked the dog over.

* * *

Arthur stopped pacing when the door opened and Merlin came out. "Well? Is the dog alright?"

"He should be fine. I noticed there was no collar so it must be a lost one, when you clipped it you must have caught its back as it has dislocated his hip. I have set it right again and he should be fine but I want to keep him here for a few days as he will be sore."

"Oh thank god." Arthur, forgetting himself, moved forwards and hugged Merlin. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Sorry." Arthur said as he pulled away. "You must want to get home to your wife and children."

"I don't have children."

"Your wife then?"

"I don't have a wife."

"Fiance?"

"No."

"Girlfriend."

"No. I don't go for the female sex."

"Husband or boyfriend?"

"No."

"Great!"

"What?"

"Sorry."

"Again. Don't be. As a matter of fact, drop me off at home and I'll forgive you."

"Okay."

"How you had me feel you up for your car keys and you checking my arse out you will know my address, you aren't one of those stalker people are you."

"No. Although looking at you gorgeous don't be surprised to see me more often."

Merlin blushed a little at the endearment. "I wouldn't mind that."

* * *

"You live here?" Arthur asked as he pulled up outside a big house with a very big garden that was all fenced off.

"I do."

"All on your own?"

"No. I have a few animals so I am not on my own." Merlin said as he got out of the car and shut the door behind him, leaning down and leant against the window.

"Can I come and see the dog tomorrow?"

"Of course you can. Just pop in anytime and ask to see me."

"I'll see you tomorrow then Merlin."

"I'll look forward to it..."

"Arthur."

"Arthur. I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day during his lunch break, Arthur got in his car and drove to the vets. Walking in, Arthur saw a small girl with her parents sat either side of her as she had a small rabbit on her knee. A man holding a dog on its leash and a small boy sat next to his dad holding his puppy. "Are you sure you want to call the puppy Holly son?"

"Yes daddy. Holly is to do with Christmas and she is my present."

Arthur walked past them all and up to the reception. "Can I help you?" the girl behind the desk asked.

"Um... yeah I have come to see Merlin. I came here last night and he said..."

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned and saw Merlin walking out of one of the many doors. "I've come to take you to lunch if that's alright."

"Of course. Lancelot has just come back off his dinner so I'll just get my coat."

* * *

Arthur drove them both to a restaurant not far from where he worked, after they ordered and got their food they sat and told each other all about themselves.

Merlin had inherited the house he lives in now from his Uncle after he died. He was born and raised in Ireland but left to go to University in London to study veterinary, he had stayed with his Uncle who was a vet himself and learned all of him as well as Uni. Once he had finished he went to work with his Uncle until he died in which he inherited the house and the practice which he renamed _'Merlin's vets'._

"Your own house and practice at the age of twenty six Merlin, you have done really well for yourself."

"What about you, practically running that law firm."

"By the time I hit thirty I will be. Father says he wants to retire at fifty, when you have the money he's got you can afford to."

"The rate me and you are going with our businesses it looks like we will be able to retire at that age as well."

Arthur looked closely at Merlin and found himself warming to the idea if he had Merlin to spend that time with, he knew he would enjoy his work a lot more if he had Merlin to go home to.

"Arthur are you alright?"

"Yes why?"

"You are staring."

"Can you blame me."

Merlin smiled and continued to eat.

* * *

Arthur pulled up outside the vets again.

"Thank you for the meal Arthur."

"You are more than welcome. I will be here at six."

"There will only be me here then so I will see you then." Merlin opened the car door and was about to get out when he turned to face Arthur who frowned at him.

"Everything alright Merlin?"

Merlin moved over and gave Arthur a long kiss on the lips, smiling when he pulled back. "It is now. See you at six."

Arthur pulled away with the biggest smile on his face which stayed on his face for the rest of the afternoon.

"What's his name?"

Arthur turned and saw Gwen stood there with a smile on her face.

"Whose?"

"Him who is responsible for you having that constant grin on your face."

"His name is Merlin."

"Is he a vet?"

"Yes. How did you know."

"My Lancelot works with him."

"I saw him. He just came back off his dinner when I took Merlin out for his. If I knew it was your Lancelot I would have said hello."

"Well you can meet him properly at the new years eve party your parents throw every year. Hey why not ask Merlin to go with you. Every year your mother walks around the party looking for single men for you to kiss at midnight."

"Hey that's a good idea actually. Thanks Gwen I will do that."

"How did you meet Merlin then. You don't have a pet."

"I kinda knocked over a dog with my car. Ow!"

"How could you do that?"

"I didn't do it on purpose Gwen, it ran out in front of me."

"Is the dog alright?"

"Yes Merlin said he will be a bit sore for a few days but other than that he will be fine."

"Good. As long as the dog's alright."

"Oh yeah. Fuck me, as long as the dog is fine."

"Of course." Gwen smiled and handed over some forms, "these need checking and signing."

"Right."

* * *

At half past five that evening, Arthur left work and drove to meet Merlin. He had just pulled up at the vets and got out of his car when he saw Merlin slowly walking out of the vets with the dog slowly following. Arthur crouched down and started to pat the dog on its head before gently stroking its back, the dog moved forwards and curled into him.

"I think he likes you."

"He is a very forgiving dog then to say I ran over him."

"You didn't run over him you just clipped him."

Arthur stood up and kissed Merlin. "Sorry." he said when he pulled away. "I have been wanting to do that since you kissed my this afternoon."

"Stop apologising. Come on, we are only going to walk a little, I don't want to push the dog too far first time."

"It's new years eve tomorrow. Merlin."

"Is it really? You know until you just said I had no idea."

Arthur laughed. "Every year my parents throw a new years eve party. Do you want to come as my date."

"Date meaning I have to kiss you at midnight?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. What time does the party start?"

"About eight."

"You can pick me up at half seven then if you like."

* * *

On new years eve at half past seven Arthur knocked on Merlin's door and waited.

"Hey." Merlin smiled when he opened the door. After locking up, Merlin moved over and kissed Arthur.

"Lets get to this party so I can show you off. You know I don't think my mother believed me when I said I was bringing a date." Arthur said as he linked fingers with Merlin.

* * *

Arthur pulled up outside his parents house and locked up his car and smiled when Merlin gripped tightly onto his arm. "It will be alright. There will be at least one person here besides me that you will know."

"Who?"

"Lancelot. Gwen works with me and she goes out with Lancelot so he will be here."

"I work all day with him. I just want you tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Arthur smirked, getting him a smack on the arm from Merlin.

"You know what I mean."

Arthur laughed. "Come and meet my mother. Father will accept you and mother will as well but she will be excited so be warned."

It was now Merlin's turn to laugh. "Okay. Lead the way handsome."

When they entered the house Arthur sighed, it had seemed both his mother and sister had gone a little overboard again this year. Party lights covering all the doors, windows and room space, Arthur knew it took his father forever to put them all up with his mother watching him closely to make sure he did it just the way she wanted.

As they moved further into the house they heard loud music coming from both the living room and the garden where a large tent had been put up and tables covered with food and lots of drinks, mostly for the young ones that ran in and out of the house laughing as they play their childish games.

"Your mum must have put in a lot of time to get it to look so lovely." Merlin smiled.

"Of course I did, Uther needed to know just how it was meant to be." Ygraine laughed coming out of the kitchen.

"Mum." Arthur smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" Ygraine asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Mum this is my date, My … er, this is Merlin." Arthur blushed.

"Oh you're charming, come with me you must meet everyone." and with that Ygraine took Merlin's hand and dragged him away.

"I thought I heard you Arthur." Uther said as he walked out of his study.

"We just got here." Arthur smiled.

"We?" Uther asked.

"Me and my date, Merlin." Arthur informed him.

"And where is this Merlin?" Uther smirked.

"Mum dragged him away." Arthur laughed.

"Oh son. Big mistake." Uther laughed.

"Why?" Arthur asked worried.

"Well your mother has had a few glasses of wine and you know how she gets, soon she'll be pulling out the baby photos and talking about how much you wanted a sister that for a year you dressed up as a girl and made us call you Annie." Uther laughed.

Arthur blinked horrified.

"Well good luck, I'm off to play a few games of cards with Gaius, I've learned that when your mother has had two or more glasses of wine that it's best I stay out of the way and not try to take her wine, you won't believe how quickly she turns on you." Uther said walking away to find Gaius.

It took Arthur a few more minutes to find Merlin than he would've liked but he couldn't help the fact that all his family and friends wanted to have a little chat with him, he had to go back to the kitchen twice because while standing there trapped the person talking to him would always take the drink he had got for Merlin.

When he finally entered the living room he wished he hadn't, there on the couch was his mother laughing with Merlin, now Arthur loved nothing more than the fact that his mother had welcomed Merlin so warmly, the thing he did have a problem with was the blue book that sat between both her and Merlin.

And Arthur knew just what was in that blue book because after all it was his baby book and had images that he did not wish to share with anyone before the fifth date or after their first year of marriage, hell Arthur never wanted anyone to see to it, what was inside that book had easily made his ex boyfriends run for the hills but watching Merlin, Arthur couldn't help but smile, heaven knows what picture they were laughing at but Arthur didn't care about that, he cared about the laugh itself, it wasn't fake or awkward. In fact Merlin seemed to really be having a great time sitting there with his mum sharing stories behind each photo inside that book.

That's when Arthur knew what he was going to do the moment the ball dropped and it turned 2013 and Arthur couldn't wait, just a few more minutes and he would be able to start the beginning of a wonderful life filled with love and laughter.

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe it was only a few more minutes until midnight. Him and Merlin had been there nearly four hours and he hadn't said more than six words to Merlin as his mother had him all night.

Not now though. It was two minutes from midnight and he wanted Merlin to himself. He put his drink down and walked over to Merlin, took the photo album from his hands and pulled him up so they were standing chest to chest.

"Here Arthur I want to talk to Merlin some more."

"Go and find dad mum. It's nearly midnight. You have had Merlin all night."

"It's alright Arthur. I have had a great night. Your mum has been filling me in and telling me all about you growing up. Had pictures and everything."

Ygraine stood up. "And he hasn't run away has he. He is still here wanting you."

"That I am." Merlin smiled as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ten seconds everyone." Uther called out.

"Thank you for inviting me...Annie."

Arthur groaned and buried his face in Merlin's shoulder who laughed. "I was hoping she didn't tell you about that."

"She has told me everything."

"And you are still here?"

"Nowhere else I would rather be."

"Three...two...one. Happy new year!" everyone shouted before kissing those they were holding.

"Happy new year Merlin."

"Happy new year Arthur." Merlin replied, moving his head forwards, pressing his lips against Arthur's.

Arthur held Merlin tightly, one arm around his back, the other moving up and threading his fingers through the brunets hair, he licked Merlin's lips, moaning when Merlin parted them.

Merlin moaned as Arthur's tongue thrust into his mouth, he moved his tongue and made it dance with Arthur's. Needing air, Merlin pulled back and panted.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Oh yes." he answered. Smiling as he gave Arthur another kiss. "What a great present this is."

Arthur frowned. "What do you mean present?"

"I am twenty seven today. First of January. And the first present I get is you."

Moving forwards, Arthur gave Merlin a passionate kiss. "Happy birthday Merlin."

"Thank you Arthur."

"I can't drive you home Merlin I have had a drink. I tell you what. You can have my old room here and I will sleep in one of the spare rooms."

"I don't think so. If I am sleeping in your bed then I want you with me."

Arthur grinned and picked Merlin up. "We best get off to bed then. Come on birthday boy."

"Lead the way handsome." Merlin laughed.

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe it. He finally got the man he wanted, it was just a shame as to how they met, but that didn't bother him. He met Merlin and that was all that mattered.

A month after new years, Arthur took in the stray dog, and called him Lucky, deciding that is what he must be as since he clipped it with his car he has had nothing but luck. Never having a pet before, Merlin told him what to buy and what to do and what to expect. Of course Arthur pulled a couple of crafty lines saying Lucky was crying and he wasn't sure what was wrong.

Within ten minutes, Merlin was round Arthur's who happily told Merlin he seemed fine now and whilst he was there he might as well stop the night. Merlin knew what Arthur was doing but he never seemed to mind.

Arthur eventually caught on that Merlin knew as whenever he came to 'check the dog' he brought a change of clothes with him for the next day.

Four months after going out, Arthur had sold his place and moved in with Merlin. They both decided it was for the best as they had never spent a night apart. Arthur either slept at Merlin's or Merlin had slept at Arthur's.

By the time the year was out, they were engaged to be married. Arthur couldn't believe his luck. Within a year he had met someone, fell in love, moved in with them and was now engaged to be married. Arthur had never really been and animal person before, but given how he met Merlin. He was coming to love them.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Happy new year everyone x**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
